madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Asvarre Civil War
Tallard Graham (De Facto/Stand-in leader) |combatant2 = Eliot |combatant3= Guinevere |ally1= Tigrevurmud Vorn (Brune/Zhcted) *Matvey (Zhcted) *Olga Tamm (Zhcted) *Sofya Obertas (Zhcted) |ally2=Leicester Pirates Army Muozinel |ally3=Tallard Graham |aftermath = Tigre and company lauded as heroes Only 5 people from Muozinel return to back alive }} Asvarre Civil War is a civil war between Germaine and Eliot for the indisputable throne as the king of Asvarre. This Civil War also inadvertently involved several kingdoms's intervention as both princes requested foreign aid to fight against each other, including Zhcted (Germaine, later Tallard) and MuozinelLight Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3 (Eliot and Germaine). History Some time after Brine Civil War and Faron's passing, King Zacharias died in an unknown circumstances There were speculations that led to Zacharias's death: are either by an accident or food poisoning.. Whichever the case, even his former ministers find his death mysterious.. To make matter worse, before the funeral could even begin Zacharias's elder son Germaine ordered a mass execution to his six younger siblings under the pretext of "treason". Of all siblings however, only Eliot and Guinevere escaped from there. Germaine's actions not only led to Eliot's insurgency and his alliance with the pirates, it also causing dissatisfaction from some Asvarre's nobility and aristocrats who viewed Germaine was unfitted to be Asvarre's next king According to Zacharias's will, Germaine was originally planned to be his successor should he meet any mishaps in life. Due to a massive execution to his siblings (except Eliot and Guinevere) however, that right was revoked. due to his atrocious and tyrannic attributes. Consequently, Asvarre was split in three factions: Germaine's Army with Tallard Graham and hired Sachstein mercenaries, Eliot's Army that allied with some pirates, and Guinevere's Faction who declared neutrality in the battle. Sofy and Tigre as Zhcted's Secret Envoy Sofy's Taken as Eliot's Hostage Eventually, the news regarding Asvarre's Civil War reached to cross the continent including its neighboring kingdoms like Zhcted and Brune. In their race for supremacy, both Germaine and Eliot called (separately) Zhcted for their aid to fight against each other. As Zhcted's response, King Viktor of Zhcted firstly dispatched Sofya to observe the Civil War. Sofy decided to visit Eliot regarding his battle against Germaine, only to be ambushed the the pirates and became their prisoner after she was threaten with Colchester residents's hostages. As the result, her Viralt was thrown into the sea and she was about to be sold to Muozinel for supplies to boast the pirates's morale against GermaineLight Novel Volume 6 Chapter 4. Tigre, the Secret Envoy With the news about Sofy's missing reached Zhcted, under Valentina's secret suggestionLight Novel Volume 6 Chapter 2, Viktor had to request Tigre to be Zhcted's emissary instead, without Brune's acknowledgement. Unlike Sofy however, Tigre was tasked to meet another Asvarre prince, Germaine about an agreement to defeat Eliot. Despite his initial suspicions over the mission. Through explanation and persuasion from Elen and Lim however, Tigre accepted the mission and went on a journey for the eastern kingdom. Before his departure from Zhcted, Tigre also paid Sasha a visit under Elen's request and under the Fire Vanadis's advice, Tigre went for Lippner instead of Prepus (where Valentina was waiting for Tigre) to meet her acquaintance Matvey and befriended with a travelling Vanadis Olga. Tigre's Initial Involvement in Asvarre Affairs With Matvey and Olga as his company, Tigre rode on a Proud Beluga and landed on Asvarre's port and decided to take a break in a nearby village. Upon their arrival however, the trio received some unfriendly welcome as the local farmers distanced themselves from the trio immediately after seeing them. Through Matvey's negotiation however, the trio were allowed to stay in the village via a nearby house. Hours later, the trio were soon witnessed atrocities in the village by 40 intruders, who revealed to be Germaine's men. Despite the tensed situation, one villager came by and warned them not to do anything reckless and wished them not to interfere with Asvarre's already complicated affairs. However, even if he knew the consequences for interfering Asvarre's affairs, Tigre made a surprising move by ordering Matvey to lock the resident onto the house's first floor while he tried to rescue village by repelling the intruding Germaine troops. Staggeringly, their fallen commander (via Tigre's snipe arrow shot) did not halt their advance towards the house and Tigre almost fell from the roof while dodging soldier's adze throw. Olga surprised everyone by participating into the battle herself and even outnumbered of 5 on 1, she managed to beat them all without breaking a sweat and killed the adjutant by decapitated him with a spear edge. Seeing the fallen commander prompted the soldiers to drop their weapons and surrendered to Tigre and his group. Tigre later ordered the prisoner's release and informed them to send a message to Germaine subordinate about their arrival. The trio then stayed outside the village while waiting for the Germaine subordinates, which later revealed to be a group of soldiers led by Tallard Graham and Kressdill. Initially distrust upon the commanders, Tigre asked Tallard regarding the incident which the commander that these soldiers who attack them were "rouge" bandits. On the next morning, the trio followed Tallard and his army for Valverde. Tallard Coup and New Valverde Lord After the trio were given a hospitality in a nearby mansion, Germaine ordered to send his 50 knights to apprehend the visitors and sell them to Muozinel out of his loath towards Tigre (especially his benevolent attributes). Despite his protest for the sake to defeat Eliot, the chamberlain reluctantly followed Germaine's orders as the prince's decision became firmed. Before the prince's plan would come in fruition however, Tallard and his men (Kressdill and his supporters) were staging coup against Germaine by storming into castle and attacked Germaine's men, killing Germaine during his sleep. Meanwhile, the trio of Tigre, Matvey and Olga managed to escape from the mansion while avoid capture from the soldiers. Originally attempting to escape from Valverde, Olga suggested to take Germaine as hostage and revealed his scheme. Unfortunately, just as the trio arrived to Valverde Castle, their plan was foiled when Germaine was assassinated by Tallard and his men. Consequently, the trio had to ally themselves to Tallard who acted as Valverde new lord and assisted him to defeat Eliot and his Pirate Army after hearing Sofy's capture. Battle of Fort Lux Battle of Salentes Aftermath After Eliot's public execution, Tallard was lauded as Asvarre hero while Guinevere enthroned as the new queen. A modest banquet was held in Colchester Imperial Place where fewer than 40 people attended to celebrate the latest victory, including Tigre's group and Tallard's supporters (namely Kressdill and Ludra). Tallard offers Tigre to be his minister which he immediately refuses Tallard's offer and Sofy already draw suspicion of him knowing about his ambition to become King was far from over due to not satisfied with just as de facto status while Tallard himself wants ''de jure ''(official) status as a King. The next day, Tigre and Zhcted Diplomatic Corps sailed back to Zhcted via a ship, only to be attacked by Torbalan's naval ambush. Six months has passed since the civil war, Asvarre was quickly recovered under Guinevere's leadership and Tallard was chosen as the Duke of Asvarre under her decree. Since then, Asvarre began to involve into various campaigns outside the kingdom, starting by (temporary) allying with Sachstein Army in an its invasion attempt onto Brune, though the unlikely alliance between both armies were broken due to Tallard's treachery against Sachstein by aiding the Navarre Knights to destroy Sachstein Army's supplies (which was looted from Redon Plains's village) through negotiations between Tallard and Tigre on a secret meeting, further ignited the Sachstein-Asvarre War. Trivia *While the opponents in this civil war were actually consists three figures, battles between Germaine (later Tallard) and Eliot were the only battles that is shown in this civil war. **Guinevere decided to stay out from the civil war as she decide to hide herself on some village until Tallard's discovery. *With the demise of both Germaine and Eliot, Guinevere is the sole survivor of Asvarre's Royal Family member. *Despite Tigre was officially send as a messenger, due to the unexpected additional primary mission (Such as Rescuing Sofy from Eliot and Tallard's coup d'etat) causes Tigre to involve in Civil War as well. *Valentina was possibly try to delay or prevent Tigre to go to Asvarre however due to Sasha's advice, her plan was foiled and Tigre was able to carry out his duty with another Vanadis help, Olga. Notes Reference Navigation Category:War Category:Civil War Category:Event